<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the king's aphrodite by ayu_pli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220690">the king's aphrodite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayu_pli/pseuds/ayu_pli'>ayu_pli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodite references but I dont greek gods, Cute, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short, Wholesome, kagehina brain rot aint good for me, kageyama pov, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayu_pli/pseuds/ayu_pli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it had never come to mind, </p>
<p>that a boy with locks of tangerine</p>
<p>would strike his heart like strings of a harp,</p>
<p>playing a melody that made him wish he were his queen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the king's aphrodite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>the king was not but a boy,<br/>with hair as dark as the night sky,<br/>and piercing blue eyes that held a certain spark of joy<br/>for he is but a boy, naive but knowledgable</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he was a mighty human,<br/>governing his kingdom with a strict hand<br/>he was prideful and his ego was filled to the brim,<br/>no player of his grade could stop him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but then came the downfall of the king,<br/>a betrayal by the ones closest to him<br/>caused by his ignorance and selfish desires,<br/>the king's throne was left in fires</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a lively boy watched the king's fall,<br/>and how his teammates left him hanging with the ball<br/>he was but a mere peasant, new to the ways of the game<br/>but he knew the damage it gave, for he'd been through the same</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the cheery boy,<br/>with bright orange hair and big hazel eyes,<br/>came across the king once more<br/>a promise was made in that blue sky</p>
<p> </p>
<p>time flew, the two were no longer alone<br/>both had friends of their own<br/>and their once hostile fights became playful teasing,<br/>neither had noticed the friendship that was blooming</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the king was never good with feelings<br/>he had made a friend he could call a partner,<br/>his heart fluttered, playing lovely symphonies,<br/>and left him to figure out its meaning</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and so he failed to notice a detail,<br/>something that would make him question himself<br/>for when he does, all logic will fail<br/>his heart will melt, and to criticism, he'd go deaf</p>
<p> </p>
<p>for the king,<br/>the king who was once almighty,<br/>has his heartstrings pulled and tugged on,<br/>by the cheery boy that became his Aphrodite</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this has been sitting in my stuff for a while now and i decided to share it.<br/>hope ya liked it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>